Loyalty to Justice
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: One day at work, Oliver discovers a secret that Lex had been keeping for years before his death.  This discovery will change his life that is already rapidly becoming something that he never imagined.  AU probably after season 10.  Chlollie.
1. Discovering a Secret

Well...heh...hey, guys! Please don't murder me...I know it's been over 2 months since I've written anything. But this started out as an RP with **Riina Kwaad **and just sort of mutated. I get ideas like that. And she hasn't watched the show for a few years, so I'm largely in part writing this. She can claim the name Alex Johnson as hers, but the concept of his existence was my idea.

I'm also not sure if the years are accurate...and yes, I know it wouldn't take nearly ten years for Oliver and Chloe to have a kid, but I needed Alex to be old enough for the story to make any sense at all.

-SMALLVILLE: THE FINAL SEASON-

**Metropolis, Kansas**

**December 12, 2017**

**10:30 PM**

Frowning, I looked up at the clock on the wall. Late. Damn. My frown deepened as I turned back to the box of old LuthorCorp crap that I'd been told to either look over or get rid of. I figured it was because I was so popular around the office. Whoever said that being CEO and having your name on the side of the building gave you any remote pull or influence was clearly lying. Groaning, I was about to shut down my computer as I felt vibrating coming from my back pocket. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I smiled at the caller ID.

"Hey, 'Tower."

I could just imagine her frustration; was able to envision her impatiently brushing a wisp of blond hair out of her illustrious green eyes.

"_Ollie, where are you?"_

"Work," I replied honestly, staring at the piles of old LuthorCorp papers surrounding my desk.

"_Yeah, right."_

"I'm serious!" I protested, running my fingers through my hair. "You think that going through his documents is fun? Chloe, I-" But my voice trailed off into something unintelligible as I picked up a certain piece of paper that held the picture of a young boy who was nearly the spitting image of how Lex had been. According to the legal document, the boy's name was "Johnson, Alexander." His birth date was a few odd years before I had taken up my own personal vendetta upon the Luthors.

"_Ollie?"_

"Chloe, I-" I cleared my throat before folding up the document and stuffing it into my pants pocket. "I'm coming back to Watchtower. There's something…I think you should see."

"_Sure_," she answered, her voice as bright as ever. Then it changed to concerned. "_Are you sure you're okay?_"

"…Yeah, Chlo," I answered. "Yeah, I'm fine. Look…I'll see you soon." I was about to end the call, but…

"_And Ollie?_"

"Yeah?"

"_I love you_." Wow. Even after years of marriage, it still reduced me to silence every time she said it. And the fact that I could say it back…and sincerely mean it…was still a new feeling for me.

"I love you too…sidekick."

-SMALLVILLE: THE FINAL SEASON-

"Chloe!"

Turning around from one of her many computers, she smiled brightly at my appearance, though I didn't return it.

"You should be resting."

"_Please_, Ollie," she said, rolling her eyes at me. "I'm pregnant, not disabled. Besides, all this 'resting' is driving me insane." Shaking her head exasperatedly, she rested her head on my chest as I wrapped her into the tightest hug that her expanding stomach would allow me. "I'm _fine_."

I looked at her doubtfully. "If you say so." As she stepped back, I pulled the paper out of my pocket and handed it to her, my expression one of tentative fear. Chloe opened it, her eyes growing wide."

"You're trying to tell me that-"

"Yeah," I confirmed. "There's a little Lex somewhere out there."

"Oh, God," she whispered, her hand unconsciously drifting toward her stomach, as it did when she was nervous. "Oliver…"

"Look…I don't think it's bad yet. He's still just a kid, right?" I asked. She shrugged. "And I thought that if Watchtower tracked him down, we could…" But my confident voice faded at her gaze. She didn't say anything…just simply…stared.

"We could…what? Raise him?" she asked incredulously. I looked down shamefully, shrugging my shoulders.

"Something like that."

She sighed, nodding. "You want to train him, don't you?"

"I dunno," I answered.

"Then what's your plan?" Chloe placed her hands on her hips and continued to stare.

"I don't have one," I responded honestly. "I just know that I want him to trust me. I want him to trust the League…to know us as a family."

"Clark's not going to like this," was her only comment. I bit my lip. I hadn't even taken our farm-boy-slash-alien friend into account.

"Clark doesn't need to know," I decided. "This kid…Alexander…look. He's not destined to be evil like Lex. If we give him the family he needs…he'll be one of us."

Chloe pursed her lips. "You're taking a huge risk, Oliver," she finally said, causing my genius smile to slowly fade. "Normally…you know I'd agree. But you have to realize that this isn't just about_ us_ anymore!" I immediately looked down, gently taking her hand in mine. She was right, as she always was. More often than not, I found myself being nostalgic…wanting what used to be. Because now it wasn't just us. As fearless as Chloe is, she's not invincible. And if she's put in danger…our baby would be in danger. She's risked so much of herself in the time I've known her…but that's one step too far. She would never risk her own child.

I placed our joined hands on her abdomen, seeing the subtle trace of a tear on her pale cheek. "I'm sorry, Chloe," I whispered, leaning in closer to her. But when she looked up, her expression was one that was all-too familiar. It was one of determination.

"You probably have the best judgment of anyone I know," she said simply, her bright green irises penetrating my dark brown.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, Oliver, I do," she retorted.

I frowned, opening my mouth to argue. "But…Clark…he's always been-"

"Clark always means well," she interrupted. "But you know perfectly well that our friend's way to see the good in people has become too much. He doesn't risk nearly as much as you do. You're _human_, Ollie. You know what it's like to be at the bottom. And you know what it takes to do what needs to be done. And…as hard as he tries, Clark will _never_ understand that."

After my initial shock, I smiled gently and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

"…And…Oliver, if you know that this is the right thing to do…I trust you," she admitted quietly. "But if you feel like something's wrong…I want you to have the judgment to know when you're in too deep." She looked down, almost…nervous. "I want my son to have a father."

I started to nod, but then frowned. Before I could stop it, my face split into a shit-eating grin. "Wait…did I miss something?" I asked. Chloe looked up, a smile lighting up her pale features. "Son?" She bit her lip, slowly nodding. "How long have you-"

"Only since yesterday," she answered. "I…I wanted to surprise you."

I nodded, letting loose a sigh. "You did," I agreed simply. I enfolded her in my arms and smiled, closing my eyes, finally…content.

"Ollie," she mumbled, "We have to do something about Lex, Jr." I stepped back to look into her eyes, filled with something probably similar to hope.

"He goes to Excelsior Prep," I said, "I can talk to the headmaster tomorrow…arrange something." Chloe smiled warmly.

"Okay," she said, turning around to type something into the computer. Grinning to myself, I snuck an arm around her waist, rubbing her rounded abdomen. She jumped, but leaned into the embrace.

"Even though I'm not going to be here tomorrow, I want you to take it easy," I reminded her quietly. "I'll call Clark if need be."

"What?" she asked, her eyes widening as she shifted in my arms to face me. "You don't trust me?"

"I know you too well," I countered as she turned back to the screen, me continuing my exploration of her stomach.

"But Excelsior, huh?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "I've heard you have some influence over there, Mr. Queen." I grinned and kissed the top of her hair.

"Indeed I do, Mrs. Queen," I responded, my hand stopping on the side of her enlarged abdomen, feeling something move. The sensation made my grin expand and hold Chloe tighter. She responded, letting out a heavy sigh. Almost closing my eyes, I couldn't help but to wonder about the small, innocent human being that resided in my wife's stomach. My son…

"He's going to be a strong little guy, Ollie," she said, her voice as close to a whisper as it could be.

Before I could stop myself, I asked, "How do you know?"

She turned her head and reached up to kiss my lips, smiling, and her eyes bright, as they always were. "I just know."

"Well, I know that his mommy is the strongest person I've ever known," I mumbled, her face almost touching mine. "She saved my life…sacrificed herself for me." At my words, she looked down, her face slightly red. "So then he's going to be quite a bit like her."

"His daddy is stronger," Chloe said, her voice quiet. "He puts his life at risk every day…to keep everyone safe. Including us." Remembering what I had told myself ten years ago, that I had failed her…I blinked back a tear of regret. "Mommy worries about him very much…but she's extremely proud of him for-" Not letting her finish, I leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss. She leaned in closer, responding with more fervor than I would have thought. Releasing me, she whispered, "Though…I'm not sure if Mr. Arrow is feeling up to going on patrol tonight."

I grinned, taking her hand and leading her over to the couch on the far side of the circular room. "I'm going to stay in tonight," I admitted, seeing the look on my wife's face. "I think the city can deal without the Green Arrow until tomorrow." As we sat down, she bent forward to kiss me again.

"I love you, Oliver."

"I know." Chloe slapped me across the chest, though not nearly hard enough to wipe the grin off my face. "Ow. I mean, I love you too, Chloe." She rested her body against mine, and I kissed her forehead, then her hair again. "My Watchtower." After I got no response, looking down, I saw that she had fallen asleep in my arms. I gazed at her for a moment, lightly brushing my fingertips across her abdomen. I tucked a lock of her blond hair behind her ear, whispering, "G'night, sidekick," before adjusting myself on the large couch to lie beside her. I felt myself drifting off to sleep, satisfied that my family was safe in my arms.

I'd worry about Alexander Johnson and Excelsior Prep when I woke up.

-SMALLVILLE: THE FINAL SEASON-

Please let me know what you think...I'm not too sure if the idea is that great...our RPs are often not coherent, happening at the ungodly hours of the night when we're trying to stay awake to do homework. I mean, like I said before, I mutated the idea. In the RP, Chloe wasn't preggers and they weren't even together. But the basic idea of Alex was the same. But I figured that readers like Chlollie, so that's what you're getting. :)

Coming up next...Oliver meets Alex, and sees someone besides Lex in the eleven-year-old. The boy has a surprising role model. Oliver and Chloe talk about what it means to sacrifice something for what you want...and what you love the most.

I like reviews and story alerts, etc., but I promise, I'm not going to beg for them.

William D. J. Watson


	2. Meeting Alex

Hey everybody! So...I guess the last time I posted anything pertaining to this story was in October, or something, huh? I honestly have to say that I'm sorry about that. That usually happens with me, I update irregularly. That's why one-shots are usually the type of stories that I like to write. But there are these select few that I choose to make into multi-chapter stories. This is one of those.

For my anonymous reviewer, **macgurL91**, I simply say that you'll find out who the mom is. I was glad to see that review, it means that I keep people guessing. Here's a hint: I wrote this story before Season 10 got more in-depth. And I'm going to continue it in that way. So, for one, Oliver never outed himself as Green Arrow. And the mom is...well, you'll see. You may figure it out by the end of the chapter, but I'm not saying. :)

-SMALLVILLE: THE FINAL SEASON-

**Previously in **_**Loyalty to Justice**_**…**

_I grinned, taking her hand and leading her over to the couch on the far side of the circular room. "I'm going to stay in tonight," I admitted, seeing the look on my wife's face. "I think the city can deal without the Green Arrow until tomorrow." As we sat down, she bent forward to kiss me again. _

"_I love you, Oliver."_

"_I know." Chloe slapped me across the chest, though not nearly hard enough to wipe the grin off my face. "Ow. I mean, I love you too, Chloe." She rested her body against mine, and I kissed her forehead, then her hair again. "My Watchtower." After I got no response, looking down, I saw that she had fallen asleep in my arms. I gazed at her for a moment, lightly brushing my fingertips across her abdomen. I tucked a lock of her blond hair behind her ear, whispering, "G'night, sidekick," before adjusting myself on the large couch to lie beside her. I felt myself drifting off to sleep, satisfied that my family was safe in my arms._

_I'd worry about Alexander Johnson and Excelsior Prep when I woke up._

-SMALLVILLE: THE FINAL SEASON-

Walking down the halls of Excelsior Prep, I marveled at how much had changed since my own days there. Drawing myself away from the grand staircase, I made a left and warily pushed open the door to the headmaster's office. The elderly man who had been our school's head at the time of my graduation, sent a warm smile in my direction, allowing me to relax, if only for a moment. He stood up and offered me his hand, which I shook, a broad grin coming to my face despite any misgivings I might've had.

"Oliver Queen," he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes, sir," I managed to say, keeping my exterior calm through the insecurity that I felt.

"You've made quite a reputation for yourself," he said, that old twinkle back in his eye. For a moment, I felt like I was back at school, and he was supposed to be admonishing me for something that I'd done. But he always seemed to go easier on me because I reminded him a bit of himself. "What business does an alumnus such as yourself have here?" I almost didn't hear his question, too wrapped up in the sins of my past.

Maybe I shouldn't have come back.

_But you had to_, said a voice in the back of my head. _You have to keep history from repeating itself, Queen, and you know that. _

I swallowed before speaking. "I'm…intrigued with a current student of yours," I said carefully, choosing my words with extreme caution. I knew from experience that this old man could take any phrase and twist it into a different meaning entirely. Luckily, I'd practiced the "double-meaning" as a businessman. "I'd like to speak with him."

"What's his name?" The headmaster slipped on a pair of glasses and straightened his coat. "I can call him in now, if you'd like."

"Alexander Johnson."

Silence.

He looked at me with a twinge of regret, almost searching my face for my intentions. "Alex is a peaceful boy," he said simply. "He's not…who you think he is."

"Who am I supposed to think he is, sir?" I asked indifferently, raising an eyebrow. I wasn't going to give in now, was I? I'd come this way…sure as hell I wasn't going to give up.

"Well…all right, Mr. Queen, if you wish it." He left me in the office, with nothing to stare at, minus the numerous awards that hung on the smooth wooden wall. On the far side, I noticed a picture of Lex, and I winced. I heavily sat down, rubbing my forehead in an attempt to rub the memories away.

_Blood dripped from Duncan's nose as he tried to stop another punch thrown by the boy who was supposedly his friend…Lex Luthor. _

_It was terrible. He'd wanted only to be one of us…to be accepted. And it cost this boy that had done nothing his life. Punch after punch was thrown as young Lex all but pounded his only friend to death. After a few horrifying minutes, Lex looked up in horror at what he had done. _

_My own friend Geoffrey, staring at the boys on the ground, addressed the boy with bloodied fists in a shaky voice. "Dude, psycho much?"_

_I said the only thing I could, my mind still numbed from the violence that I'd seen and most likely brought on. "There's something seriously wrong with you."_

I sighed shakily, almost feeling tears come to my eyes. Lex hadn't deserved this. I hadn't even picked on him for a reason. He just always happened to be there…and we took everything out on him.

And we paid for it in the end, didn't we? I thought bitterly. There hadn't been anything wrong with him…it was the three of us that drove him down that path. Towards no redemption.

Grimacing at the picture once more, I was reminded of the real reason I was sitting in this office. It hadn't been to relive my old school memories…those haunted me enough. No, it was to indoctrinate the illegitimate son of my enemy with the morality that the Justice League lived by.

Which was what, exactly? Hadn't I killed this boy's father in cold blood?

But was that it?

Was that the only reason I was here?

The door creaked, and the headmaster walked in, a young boy in a simple shirt and shorts behind him. As the headmaster moved out of the way, I saw the boy had dark red hair cut just above the collar of his button-down shirt and a solemn, almost innocent look on his thin face.

"Alexander, this is Mr. Queen," the elderly man said, then gave me a look before exiting the room. The boy had nodded silently, and didn't say a word until he was sure the older man was far enough down the hall.

"Who are you really?"

I frowned. Hadn't it been clear enough? "My name is Oliver Queen. I-" I hesitated. What, if anything, could I have said? Could I have said, 'Hi, I'm the man who murdered your father'?

"I know that," Alexander replied, his eyes downcast. "I mean, why are you here? I'm nothing special." He mumbled the last bit, his hands in his pockets.

I realized, from this action, that Lex's son was almost too much like his father had been as a boy. His remaining family didn't know what else to do with him but to send him to boarding school, purely because they had the money and couldn't be bothered to raise him. "I don't believe that," I said, trying to keep my voice as gentle as I possibly could. I had to remind myself, no matter how familiar he might've been, I was still a stranger. "You have more potential than you realize."

"If it's there, then I should know it," he said, crossing his arms stubbornly. "I would be so much more…"

After he didn't finish his thought, I asked, "So much more what?"

At that, his face turned slightly red. "More valued," Alexander answered. "My aunt sent me away to school because she didn't want me." And my fears were indeed confirmed. I couldn't even figure which was worse: what he was saying, or the matter-of-fact tone in which he was saying it.

So I pushed on. Maybe it wasn't such a terrible idea, after all. "How would you like to live with a real family?"

"What do you care?" the boy shot back with a snort, his green eyes still directed at the ground and his dark red hair brushed across his forehead.

"Because I want to give you a family, Alexander," I said quietly, careful to keep soft eye contact. If I screwed up now, I could screw up his family line…again.

"How?"

"You can live with me," I said, my voice sounding too anxious for any good to come out of my statement. And indeed, he was staring at me, disbelief in his eyes. "I mean," I continued much slower, "You can live with me and my wife, Chloe. We'll be your family. If you want." His face lit up, and he smiled hopefully.

"Really?"

"Really," I affirmed, hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind at all, and I sighed in relief.

"In that case…" he said, "Most people call me Alex." I laughed slightly, everything seeming ten times funnier now that I had accomplished my task.

"All right, _Alex_," I emphasized, "You can call me Oliver." But I frowned, finally, looking, really _looking_, into his eyes. They were familiar. But not because of Lex. His innocent, wide eyes…the thin dark hair that covered his forehead…not Lex's. Lex's hair had been light and curly, before he lost it in the meteor shower.

Who was this boy's mother? Why does he seem so…familiar?

I blinked, shrugging it off. What did it matter, anyway? Alex was mine now. I was free to raise him how I wished…and give him a damn good life compared to what he had previously known.

"Where do you live?" he asked, startling me out of my thoughts.

"I live in Star City," I answered, and I smiled, seeing his eyes grow larger than they already seemed to be.

"But…that's so far away!" he exclaimed. I nodded. His excitement seemed to be infectious, and I couldn't help but wonder if all children were like this. Would this happiness grow exponentially when Chloe finally gave birth to our son?

"Chloe and I also have a home in Metropolis, since I've recently gained a building here," I said. Not that I had to mention that it was previously his family's building, right? "But my family's corporation is in Star City."

"Do you have a private jet?" Alex asked excitedly. Continuing to laugh along with him, I nodded once more.

"Yes, I do." His grin widened, his eyes alight with anticipation. But there was something else… "Alex…"

"Yeah?"

"I've…read a little bit about…you," I said carefully, and he crinkled his eyebrows in confusion. For a boy who thought himself a nobody, I definitely wasn't surprised. "And from what I can tell…you're quite a fan of heroes."

"Yeah," he answered unconcernedly. "Green Arrow especially."

And then everything stopped. But I couldn't afford that now, could I? I could revel in the news later. I could rub it in to the others…later. For now, I simply grinned to myself before looking back at him.

"Arrow, eh?" I asked. "Why him?"

"'Cause he's human," was Alex's simple answer. "He protects people…who can't protect themselves…but he's no different than the rest of us. It makes him braver than people like Superman."

I chuckled. I liked this boy already. "Good reason."

"Why?" he asked curiously, looking up at me with those wide, dark green eyes. Not like Chloe's bright green, but…somehow I was familiar with those dark orbs…

"Oh…you'll learn later," I decided. _I need to know if I can trust him with the seriousness of this secret_, I told myself, because I had been on the edge of telling him from the beginning.

"When?"

I smirked, grinning despite myself. "Soon."

"What now?"

"Get your stuff packed, kid," I answered, sending a wink in his direction, causing the widest smile yet to appear on both our faces. "We've got to get home." And before he disappeared down the hall, I was able to capture one last mental snapshot of the little boy with dark red hair and deep green eyes to keep me wondering about the maternal side of his parentage.

-SMALLVILLE: THE FINAL SEASON-

I hope this chapter was up to people's expectations, to the very least, and I certainly hope you enjoyed it. I wasn't the happiest with the way it turned out, but I think it's the best I could do with the time I had.

So, Oliver somehow knows who Alex's mother is, but he doesn't. That will be continued, I promise.

Up next, Oliver and Alex return to Watchtower, Chloe and Oliver have a talk, and Alex's mother will be one step closer to being revealed. On that topic...please put yourselves into a "Season 9 or previous" mindset. :)

Thanks for reading, and I hope this story deserves a review from all you wonderful people! I would also like to encourage everyone to keep writing. There isn't a topic that's been written too much, there isn't a quote that's too cliche, not if you make it your own in some shape or form. I look forward to reading anything you may have to write in the future. And hey, we are the future, after all, right?

Teddy R. Lupin


End file.
